


[Podfic]  Breathing Room

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Depression, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Sometimes, on bad days, all Mikey needs is to be held.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by gorgeousnerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Breathing Room

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breathing Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473486) by [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd). 



> Reader's notes at my original journal post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/25432.html).
> 
> Content notes: depression, bondage

cover art created by argentumlupine.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Breathing%20Room.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:06:44



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012102513.zip) | **Size:** 6 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Breathing%20Room.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
